neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamiko
Tamiko Iconoclast (nee Armida Leighton), more commonly known as as Tamiko, the Aspect of Chaos or the Iconoclast, is someone who has learned to see the beauty in the great joke that is life. Having lived in the Hall of Many Things for two whole years, and having based her entire existence around spreading magic, chaos, and good-natured sacrilege throughout the land atop a giant goat, this may have been not only a prestige class prerequisite but in fact a class skill. And then she became a god (domains: Chaos, Flux, and Shellfish) by a 2.__TOC__ Appearance Tamiko appears to be a strikingly beautiful young woman of questionably human heritage, with many other features that might be considered striking or even alarming. Standing at about 5'11" (6'5 if her horns are factored in) and weighing roughly 175 lbs., she is of a relatively broad build; the ram horns curling off her head certainly contribute to a certain stoutness of appearance. Her waist-length hair is a deep purple, and her heterochromatic eyes shine pink and jade green. While she usually wears her full-body robe, she is not averse to showing a bit of skin; however, the intricate tattoos curling up and down her body often draw more questions and attention than they are worth. The tattoos on her arms and upper chest seem to be writing, tiny and detailed, in a number of languages: Draconic on her left arm and Sylvan on her right, as an example. Other tattoos more symbolic in nature stretch around her body, outlining circles or even arrays all over her for some unknown purpose. On her back is a beautifully scarified portrait of the Laughing Rogue's mask, having healed into its intended shape quite nicely. Her horns were empirically discovered to be absolutely useless in battle, and so she often uses them to store necklace and other hanging objects instead. While convenient, this can lead to forgetting just where her holy symbol went, amongst other problems. Personality Tamiko's personality here~ Abilities Thanks to her unorthodox childhood in a dungeon designed to drive people insane, Tamiko developed both an incredibly smooth sense of self-preservation and an absolutely unshakable mind. Her association with the Laughing Rogue is not just by chance or for show; she smiles through events that have driven lesser minds mad, culminating with her two-year-delayed escape from the Hall of Many Things with a perfect 0 Sanity Points. Until her meeting with Olidammara, her tendency towards the chaotic and arcane naturally led her into both the Sorceror and Barbarian tracks - an issue she solved by taking both at once. This leads to many Barbaric benefits, such as rages, high health, fast movement and a good attack progression; similarly, the Sorceror side of things allowed for quick spell progression, casting many spells at a time, and (her specialty) things that affect the battlefield and Evocation. She has high Will and Fortitude saves. After her run-in with the Laughing Rogue, she began taking levels in Wild Mage. This has led to her already-chaotic nature flourishing, and all sorts of bizarre 2s and effects hitting her in rapid succession. Her spells can be surged or fail dramatically, getting random effects akin to magical 2s as a class skill, and she tends to be luckier than most of her compatriots. Thanks to her years of travel (often very quick, very unexpected travel), she knows a great deal about pretty much every place ever. Her goat figurine often makes things easier, too - aside from that, she's pretty much a standard spellcaster (skills-wise). Finally, her tie with Olidammara has some interesting in-game effects: she occasionally will gain XP or other such boons for particularly noteworthy jokes, pranks, or blasphemies. Weaknesses Her tendency towards overt blasphemy and iconoclasm has led to trouble with many, many clerics, temples, and innocent bystanders. Similarly, her lower-than-average strength and bad Reflex saves can lead to problematic situations (even if she can soak a few hits when she needs to). Finally, she has problems viewing situations with any sort of gravity - when life is just a Great Joke to begin with, it's hard to keep a straight face. History Tamiko's extended backstory here~ In Eon 1. walked out of a bar behind a femur, Disintegrated Cicero's blingchain, rubbed it around his jock, jumped on a Large goat that was originally a statue, rode onto the ship, agreed to not desecrate party idols for the most part or without permission, joined corporation, slept up on deck while other people did shit, went to benin falls with everyone else, dreamscryed several times, convinced hannibal to give her a vial of anahita's holy water 2. accidentally created a random lobster on a 2, wrestled it. that was literally it. 3. cooked lobster with anahita's holy water, fed it to party, gave blasphemous thanks. left benin falls with group, got attacked by Retriever. on her first turn, successfully worked with the robot, removing intiative, getting some information, and possibly advancing plot along with having a way to contact said female robot. goooo chaotic! 4. accidentally created sentient legumes, falling en masse from the sky. a most valorous combat ensues - tamiko reigns supreme. 5. pointed out that one of the ships was an illusion, healed the ship, defaced barron ganth's posters to read DESTROY THOSE WHO WOULD FLEE THE MOON. 6. vouched for Devon, gave Galland a golden vase, recruited Tamiko-9 via Tanaki's wall, brought her to the ship, discussed retrieving the Baetyl 7. Fought off crabs, and then abruptly became a God. Notable Blasphemies (A list of all events Olidammara has granted Tamiko boons for.) #Preparing the lobster of Anahita with Anahita's holy water, and attaching a pun to the blessing. (72 XP, Season 15, Episode 3) Relationships Ashra Ashra tends to facepalm at Tamiko in general. So far, that summarizes every interaction they've had so far pretty succinctly. Cicero Tiberius Shadolan Tamiko things Cicero is quite the cutie, in a sort of "wants to Disintegrate his Holy Symbols and then ruffle his hair" way. Cicero also seems to think Tamiko is quite the cutie, in a sort of "wants to Disintegrate her Holy Symbols, wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more" way. They haven't had much chance to interact outside of a few choice oddities - however, she's slightly more fond of Cicero than the rest of the main party. Icania Vandril Tamiko and Icania haven't really interacted much in Eon yet! Leilah Maloch Leilah tends to view Tamiko's actions with a slightly unfavorable eye, due to the chaos and problems potentially provoked by them. It is unknown as to whether Tamiko's blasphemy against Anahita will lead to greater tensions yet. (In all fairness, she asked her first - and Olidammara is, if nothing else, on passable terms with the more Good gods.) Rostan As an antitheist, Rostan seems like he might get along better with some of Tamiko's odder life-choices than the rest of the party. However, they haven't had much of a chance to interact, and from what Tamiko's seen Rostan (like most of the party) takes many things far, far too seriously. A vendetta against something is no fun if you have to try to justify it, after all. External Links Under construction! Category:Player Characters Category:Eon Mythos Category:Deities